Just one kiss
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: It was just ONE kiss. A bit of holiday fun. But when Barry Allen has a camera, you can expect for it to become a lot more. Wally and Artemis have to come to terms with the fact that they could...maybe...just a little, be more than team mates. A little holiday fun fic I decided to re-do and update.
1. Christmas

**Just** One Kiss

**I wanted to write something Christmassy . I wanted to write another Young Justice fic.**

**Re-done in prep for the next chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

Artemis POV

He had just invited me over. It was just a Christmas get-together. It was nothing more, nothing less. My mum was just out with friends, and he had just one spare seat in the car, just one spare seat at the table. I had just wanted a normal Christmas...and for a few hours, that's justwhat I got.

His father's blue Honda Jazz rode into his white picket-fence driveway. A warm inviting home happened to be where he lived. It was actually a little stereotypical; how absolutely perfect everything was. Christmas decorations brightly lit up the outside of his detached two-storey, snow adorned the scene. The windows were slightly glazed over, and in one of the rooms a fire-place was emitting a predominant glow. I...We were still dressed in our 'work' clothes, me in green and him in yellow. I helped myself out of the car, and marvelled at the fairy-lights twinkling all over the house.

As soon as I strode through the blue front door, welcoming smiles met my shy one. He looked at me, lifted an eyebrow or two and then smiled also. He introduced his family with pride, his mother and father by Mary and Rudolph, his Aunt by Iris. He introduced me to 'Uncle Barry'- The Flash, and then in turn Jay- the Former Flash and Joan Garrick. I smiled pleasantly at each of them, they just happened to smile back.

Before long we were talking...they were talking, I was just exchanging small talk. I tried to keep details to a minimum, and instead, commented on the delicacies on the table. Turkey, potatoes, roast vegetables, salads, pies, a plump stuffed chicken and several other food items sat in pre-though-out places. Everyone, including myself, just happened to be ravenous.

After the feast was over, family conversations made me a little bit uncomfortable. I happened to overhear my name a few times, though I wasn't paying attention for the most part. Wally hadn't looked at me once; I was beginning to feel my invitation was starting to bring him regret. I stood up, smiled timidly once more, and stated, almost quivering, "I think I better get going." I WAS surprised when Wally just smiled at me, with a glimmer in his eyes, and replied, "No. It's time to open presents." But in truth, I really didn't want to intrude; I would just embarrass myself, or feel out of place in the tight-knit family.

After a few minutes, it came about that I was sat by the Christmas tree. Listening to the family sing, exchange Christmas gifts and embraces, I felt a bit jealous. I wondered what Wally had said, when he was mumbling to himself. He looked my way, turned cherry red, and went back to giving gifts. He threw numerous presents at everyone, and then he looked my way. With a bright gleaming smile plastered on his face, he cocked his head, "Catch" he stated simply.

Then he threw me a present.

I hid my excitement, and closed my eyes, thanking whoever arranged this night. I carefully slipped my fingers under the neat red and gold paper. I just so happened to smile as bright as the star on the West/Allen Christmas tree when I saw the gift from my team-mate.

He just stated it was quickly thrown together, but I knew it was _just_ a little more than that. My mouth ached as I smiled once more, embracing him in a tight squeeze, he didn't fight, just took it as it came- I decided it came down to the fact that it was Christmas, and he didn't want to be a Grinch. Photographs; full of times with the team filled the just-too delicate pages of the hand-made book. A small locket, with an arrow, an intricate bird, a lightning bolt, a rain drop, and two planets hanging down from the silver fell out of the gift. I smiled; I decided my present to him was going to be just as good.

He loved it. He hugged me abruptly, quickly retracting before anyone had noticed. I didn't want to be a Grinch either, and accepted the action without argument. He smiled, and nervously turned to his family, who were watching with glee. Soon after, he left his giant gummy-bear gift with the family, and followed his Uncles next orders, "You two kids, maybe you should do the dishes?" I watched as Wally frowned, but I obliged.

As we walked through a different entrance into the large room, we heard what may have just been a creepier laugh than that of the Jokers. I looked up, Wally looked up. "Crap." We stated at the same time. It wasn't just any holiday decoration swinging above our heads, it was mistletoe. The Flash laughed, and gestured for us to...um...kiss. I bit my lip, and looked up at Wally, who suddenly blushed and looked away. I mentored myself- It was **just** one kiss.

We looked at each other, his twinkling green eyes were riddled with fear, I lifted my chin, and he placed his hands around me. We shut our eyes, our lips met. It was over before it had started; a little holiday fun. We parted with haste, and looked at the camera in Barry's hands. Then I realised what had just happened. Me and Wally. Artemis and Kid Flash, had just been caught kissing on photo-film. It seemed the nightmares had finally begun.

**How was it?**

**They'll be more coming up. Light what happens when the...oh! Not gonna tell yah! You're gonna have to read on to find out.**

**It was short but it'll get longer.**

**Speak soon**

**Happy Holidays**

**Soph**


	2. Concequences

**Just** One Kiss

**I realised I never continued this. It's a little late now, but this is set back in Season 1. I just felt Nostalgic. I apologise. The first chapter has been re-done, and I suggest y'all give it a read to jog your memories. **

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

Wally POV

My first thoughts? Kill Barry. I lunged at him with break-neck speed, latching onto the camera with my freckled hands. Artemis side-stepped out of the way, hands to her mouth. She looked less than happy, but at that moment, I really didn't care.

All I needed to do was delete that digital monstrosity, and forget the night had even happened. Barry didn't seem intent on giving it to me, however. He chuckled, before shooting off, a blur of his pathway remaining.

I growled slightly, and crossed my arms over my chest when he reappeared by my side mere moments later. His hot breath tickled my skin in an unpleasant fashion as he whispered in a mocking tone, "Try and find it, Kiddo."

It was a little out of character for him, but I knew he was just playing with me. He'd delete it by next morning. Or he'd keep it as blackmail. I trusted him enough to know that he respected my teenage views.

I guess I made an incorrect assumption.

BREAKLINE

_: Wally, u seen the news?_

I received a text from Artemis two days later. We hadn't really spoken since the awkward moment under the doorway, but it was a pleasant surprise. I dropped onto my bed, clutching my phone. Tongue sticking out, my fingers tapped out a quick and honest reply;

_: Nope. Y?_

Her reply came almost instantly.

_: U should have killed Barry while u had the chance._

My eyebrow quirked upwards as I flicked the TV on and started replying to her again. The News Report was currently discussing sport, but I highly doubted that was what she had wanted me to see. I rubbed my eyes soon after I pressed send.

_: Lol. Y?_

I didn't need her reply of _: Just watch. _My breath hitched as soon as I noted Kid Flash was on the TV screen...kissing a semi-famous Archer. I groaned. This was the image Barry had taken just nights ago; and it was been broadcast to the world.

A prim and proper News reader smiled as she spoke through her teeth, "In further news, it seems a Christmas kiss was destiny for superhero Flash Boy, and his mysterious partner." I growled, turning the television back off and gripping my phone.

Dialling Barry, I was just about ready to rip his face off.

"Yo, Kiddo." He answered. I was on loudspeaker, and I heard him shuffling around what I assumed was his office.

"Why the hell is that picture on the TV?" I barked, shuddering slightly at how unlike myself I sounded. I rubbed my face, waiting for his reply.

"What?" He sounded pretty innocent, but I wasn't in the mood for lies. I repeated by preceding comment in a far slower fashion, and waited once more for his reply.

He swore loudly, and I heard him fumble around his room, knocking things over. He caught on fast.

"Wally, I'm so sorry! I must've handed the wrong camera to my assistant!"

Now, he'd not only caused a heaping pile of problems for me, but he'd also built up the worries for himself. Why would Barry Allen, perfectly normal forensic scientist, have a picture of two young heroes kissing on camera?

I bit my lip, and hoped sincerely that whoever had the camera now, and whoever had leaked the photos, didn't end up describing who they had received the images from. I honestly hoped someone was egotistical enough to take all credit for themselves.

I hung up on Barry without further words; honestly, I had no idea what to say, and was a little preoccupied with the things that could occur because of that little kiss.

I decided nothing too drastic would happen. A few people would speculate new heroes around. They'd think I was in a relationship with Artemis (if they even worked out her name), and that would be the end of it.

It would be one thing if, say, I had been caught kissing Batman, or another relatively famous superhero. But Artemis was pretty much unknown; we were in no danger of having our identities caught onto.

Honestly, the only two problems I could think of, that would come of this event, were the awkward conversations that could crop up with the team, and the discovery of Flash's secret identity.

But then again, I never really examined the photo properly as I saw a glimpse of it. I hadn't really thought about other problems that could crop up...until it was a little too late.

**How was it? I don't really want to continue, but I may update nearer to the holidays again. **

**The sole reason I updated today, was due to me feeling bad for just leaving reviewers in the dark. **

**Speak soon**

**Soph**


End file.
